A Valentine's Day Scavenger Hunt
by Ume sama
Summary: Four years have passed since the Carnival and Shizuru finds herself alone on Valentine's day. What will she do to keep busy? I don't own Mai-Hime. Edited version up.


-1**A Valentine Scavenger Hunt**

It was the morning of Valentine's day in the Fujino household, and everyone seemed happy. Well, all expect for one brunette princess. She would have been happy if only her precious person was there, but sadly, she had been missing for a week. The brunette was disappointed that her girlfriend didn't tell her where she went. She hadn't even talk to her in the past week. It was going to be a truly depressing day.

"Excuse me, Miss. There is a package here for you. It says that it's from your 'Precious Person'." Said the maid at the princess's door.

"Ara? Really? Let me see it." The maid brought the package to the brunette and quickly made her way to the exit. Once the maid was gone, the brunette opened the package to find a bushel of purple daffodils and a note.

The note read:

_I'm sorry, Shizuru. I truly am. There is no excuse for the way I have been acting, and that you have to spend this day alone. To make it up to you, I have come up with a scavenger hunt so that your day is not completely boring. The rules are as follows:_

_1) You will have to look for an item at each location. With said item, you will also receive a small hint for the next clue._

_2) You can not ask for help from anyone. These items / hints are only meant for you, and only you can comprehend them._

_3) The locations are all over town, so don't limit yourself._

_4) Each item is also a gift, that I hope you will treasure._

_5) I hope you enjoy your Valentine's day present._

_From your Precious Person._

_PS: Your first item is the flowers and your first hint is…_

'_**From the first moment I saw you, I thought you were the most beautiful, yet strange person I have ever met.'**_

"Ara, my Natsuki is so sweet. I know exactly where this first hint is taking me."

The brunette hastened to the front door and into her limousine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The limousine pulled up to a familiar old school. 'I have not been here in years. It doesn't look like it's changed much.' She thought. As she round the corner toward the garden, the brown haired princess had many flash backs of her past visits to the flowery heaven.

"Oh, this brings back so many memories." Sighed the woman, as she started to look for her next clue. It did not take long to find her clue, for it wasn't hidden that great. 'Ara, my Natsuki sure doesn't know how to hide things that well.'

In the open meadow, there lay a small purple blanket with a tea cup. When the brunette approached she noticed that there was hot tea waiting to be consumed. The tea cup was purple with a snake wrapped around it, and on the inside it was painted blue with a wolf head at the bottom.

Taking the hint, Shizuru sat upon the blanket and drank down the tea, all while enjoying the sun on her skin, the wind in her hair, and the delightful flowers that surrounded her.

When she was done, Shizuru picked up the note on the blanket.

'_**You were well known at school, and I always wondered why you choose me to talk to. When I asked you, you said that you liked me and that we were friends. I never forgot that, because you did so much to help me. Thank you, Shizuru.'**_

"I should be the one thanking you, Natsuki." whispered the brunette. Wasting no time at all, the brunette gathered her new tea cup and blanket and headed towards her next location. How did she know where she was going, you ask? This is Shizuru after all. Underneath her mask, lies the most daring and clever person Fuka has ever seen. She knew where her Natsuki was telling her to go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shizuru made her way through the silent halls of her old high school. After reacting her destination, the brunette told staring at the familiar student council door. Back when she was in high school, she use to spend countless hours drinking tea and deciding school matters in this very room. However, today she was there on a request from her Precious Person.

She opened the door to find a hand painted sunset sitting in the place of where her old laptop sat. 'How beautiful.' She thought. Without even reading the note she already had an idea of where the next clue would take her, but she still wanted to read her Precious Person's sweet words.

'_**For the longest time I thought the world was betraying me. I didn't want to get close to anyone, then I met you. Your love made me realize that people can not live alone, and that made me smile.'**_

"Oh, Natsuki, I can't wait to see your smile again." sighed the brunette, but she didn't want to waste too much time. She wanted to get to where her new clue was indicting; the cliffs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A long black car pulled up to the edge of a cliff, allow the brunette princess to climb out and find her next clue. Shizuru walked out to the railing, looking out. The sight was breath taking. The sea breeze blew her hair back and filled her lungs, which made her close her eyes.

Then brown haired beauty looked down to she a small bell tided with blue string and a note. 'What could this bell mean? That's strange. I don't remember a bell.' Thought the princess who quickly went to note.

'_**You once told me that I belonged to you, and you would never let me go. Do you still feel that way?'**_

"Ara, Natsuki… What do you mean? I have loved since the first moment I met you. I will never let you go, for as long as I live." Shizuru spoke into the hissing wind. Yet, she had no idea were this clue was leading her.

Letting out a sigh, the brunette leaned against the railing looking down. She watched the waves break along the cliff. One after the other, she watched trying to think about where to go next. Then it hit her. She jumped into the limousine and told the driver her next location.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The limo pulled up outside of a church while a shocked nun watched a brunette got out.

"Good evening, Nao-san. How have you been?"

"I am doing alright. What brings you to this church Fujino-san?"

"Well, my Natsuki has planned a scavenger hunt for me and it seems that she wanted me to come here. My I go in and look around?"

"Yeah, sure. Be my guest." Nao signaled for Shizuru to go in and then quickly followed.

Inside, Shizuru could see the lighting shine in through the windows making colored shapes along the floor. As she made her way to the alter, she slowly looked up at the bell that hung above, admiring it's large size. Her memories flash back to when she saw one just like it fall over her Natsuki during the carnival, and was glad that this one hung securely above her.

Shizuru was too caught up to notice someone coming up from her left. Bringing her head down, the brunette was now face to face with the person she missed all day.

"Natsuki!" Shrieked the brunette as she flung her arms around the girl in front of her.

"Hey there Shizuru. Did you like your presents?" the other girl had her arms around the brunette waist.

"If you're my present, then I love them!" Pushing her head back to see the navy hair girl in front of her.

"I'm glad, but I have one more to give you." The navy haired girl reached into her pocket as she backed out of the embrace, before continuing. "It has been four years since we first started dating, and I have always had my doubts. You were kind to let me run off when I felt uncomfortable. You didn't push our relationship too fast, and I appreciate the way you let me come back to you when I was ready. But I'm tired of running. I know what I want now." The bluenette got down on one knee. "Shizuru, I want you to be my wife. Will you have me?" She presented a small black box that held a white gold diamond ring.

Shizuru started tearing up. "My answer is yes, Natsuki! I will be your wife." The bluenette placed the ring on Shizuru's finger and got up to give her a long, deep, passionate kiss.

End.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Omake:**

Shizuru and Natsuki still kissing.

Nao: Eww! Gross will you two get a room.

-Miyu and Alyssa walk up-

Miyu: What is the problem Nao. Never seen two woman kiss before?

Alyssa: I don't think that's it. I think she is jealous of sis.

Nao: I'm not jealous, I just don't want to see it.

Alyssa: LOOK SHE'S BLUSHING!

Nao: N-no-no, I'm not.

Miyu: Your body heat has increased 1.38 degrees, Nao, and your face is turning red.

Nao: WHAT?

Alyssa: Hey Miyu, I think I know how you can help her. ~Whisper in ear~

Miyu: If Alyssa thinks that will help, then I will do it. ~Walks towards Nao~

Nao: What do you think you're doing? GET AWA…….

~Miyu kisses Nao on the lips~

Nao: ……

Alyssa: HAHAHAH!!!

Miyu: What's wrong now? Are you not feeling better?

Nao:……

Alyssa: I think she needs another, Miyu.

Nao: What? NO!! ~Runs from room~

Miyu: Wait come back here, you need some medical help. ~Run after her~

~Alyssa still laughing~

Natsuki: Oi! I can't believe she did it. I guess you win. ~Hands Alyssa money~

**For those of you that are reading my other story, sorry. I have ran into a writer's block. I should have another chapter up soon. This one just came to me while I was in class. I hope you like it.**

**Please R&R my 2nd FanFic ^.^**

PS: This is not properly edited, so please forgive any mistakes you see. I will fix them here shortly.


End file.
